


Urgent Task

by Gari



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Will, M/M, No murderry stuff, husbands being husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gari/pseuds/Gari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal went on a business trip, Will misses him so he calls him almost everyday, what will happen when Will hears that Hannibal is having a great time with an old friend (student) of his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urgent Task

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my english plz don't judge me   
> This is my first time posting something here, i can't believe I'm actually doing it 
> 
> But here i am, life is short man LOL

It was late at night when Will decided to call Hannibal, who was attending a conference in Paris, he was supposed to be leaving Europe by the weekend, but it turned out he had to prolong his stay for a couple more days

Will disliked the idea of being too clingy to others specially to his husband, by calling him everyday to check on him, but he thought he'd make an excuse for himself this time. he was just finished with feeding the dogs, came back home tossing his jacket somewhere in the living room, such attitude which he'd never do in the presence of Hannibal

He jumped on his bed and took out his phone from his pocket and dialed the first name that appeared on the recent calls list 

"Hello mon amour" Will grinned after hearing his voice and fixed his head on the pillow 

"Don't tell me that's how you greet everybody there" 

Hannibal chuckled fixing the phone and switching it to the other ear "is there something important my dear, as much as i would love to chat with you i'm afraid my meeting is gonna start any minute now"

"I miss you so much" Will thought about keeping it casual and not getting too sensual cause it's only few days left but he couldn't hide how much he missed him, the smell of coffee he makes every morning the sound of his deep voice waking him up and cuddling with him for hours before they can start the day together. "Yes i know it's so early and i know you're busy, I actually just wanted to ask you if that thing i ordered was delivered cause it's past its delivery date and I don't remember if it-"

"Is that why you're calling?" 

"No, i really miss you, it's been 2 fucking weeks god dammit!" 

Hannibal settled himself on the chair laughing at his greedy little munchkin and actually realizing it's been a while since he felt Will's warming presence. "My sweet numylėtinis, i'm counting the days-"

"Dr.Lecter what a pleasant surprise!" He was cut off by a familiar sound, he turned around holding the phone a little far from his ears 

"Dr.Morgan, long time no see" he headed towards the man hugging him "it is wonderful seeing you, excuse me for a second" he was back on the phone with Will "I gotta go now mon chère, how about i call you early in the evening?" 

"Okay, umm" 

"I love you too my love i'll call you later" 

The line was off and Will was still laying on bed, he put the phone on the night stand and thought about taking a nap but then he noticed something weird, Hannibal didn't consider the time difference, he told him he's going to call early evening but that means it's gonna be late at night at his timing, there has got be something that is stealing his attention, he decided to let that thought go and just take a nap hoping he's just overthinking things.

 

*****

 

"Hey" 

"Hello Will, you called at a rather awkward moment" Hannibal answered smiling 

"Why what's the matter?" He tried to act cool he didn't want to sound desperate 

"Nothing serious it's just me and Matthew were talking about embarrassing things that happened in the past and you just saved me from a very embarrassing story" 

"Oh no that one was the best one! But remember when i had to actually kiss you cause my ex girlfriend was in the hallway and i didn't want to approach her" 

Will can hear them laughing together when he realized this might be it, is that why he was so distracted in the morning? Who is that Matthew guy and what past did he share with Hannibal? 

"I'm sorry my dear i was just about to call you but an urgent task had to be made and Matthew offered to help" 

 

"Matthew it is then, it appears you two were close back in the days , or shall i say an item?" Will chuckled at himself 

"No he was my student, that incident wasn't planned, let's just say he had a very bad attitude with very high grades" 

"Oh okay then, i guess you two can continue whatever you're doing, i'll call later, or maybe I won't, i might be out you know, meeting people and hanging out and stuff " Will has already started packing while he was still on the phone with Hannibal and heard a sound from afar "Hey Will, Hannibal couldn't stop talking about you, i cannot wait to meet you someday"

"Well let's just hope that won't take long, see you later Hannibal" he hung up and zipped his suitcase.


End file.
